


Binding the Light

by Zodiac



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad Ending, Basically: this stuff's nasty, Begging, Breathplay, Chains, Choking, Come Swallowing, End of patch 5.0, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fear, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Humiliation, I thiiiink that's all the tags, Loss of Control, Mindbreak, POV Third Person, Possession, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: She was told to come to Amaurot alone, yet she couldn't even manage such a simple order. Well, Emet-Selch was fully prepared to show the Warrior of Darkness her folly while also hastening his plans for the Calamity along.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Binding the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sun_and_solace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/gifts).



> Commission for sun_and_solace who wanted some noncon possession with Emet and a WoL.

The Warrior of Darkness had been winding her way through the paths and skyscrapers of Amaurot. "Had been" being the operative phrase.

It was all Emet-Selch had dreamily assured her of and more when he offered her but a hint of its splendor during his speech in Kholusia. Paved streets. Spires that fairly gleamed in what little light filtered through the depths. Despite her loudly-ticking clock of mortality, she couldn't help but marvel in the architecture of the ancients, in this mere fraction of civilization that had disintegrated with the Sundering.

But not for too long. She was on a precariously short time limit, as her body rudely reminded her when she bowed her head from the towering buildings to hack up a glob of light aether into her palm.

She had to hurry.

So she split off from the rest of the Scions in her search for a cure, a move that would normally be unthinkable in her current condition, but given how pressed for time she was and how much ground needed covering, it seemed the only course of action to take. Following hints from the eerie (albeit very welcoming) shades, she crossed the massive city, making her way towards the Bureau of the Secretariat. However, right when she stood before its looming doors, ready to enter, her footing suddenly vanished beneath her. With a startled cry and desperate, futile scrambling for ground no longer present, she jerked her head down to see the yawning, seething mass of darkness below her before she was swallowed up entirely by it.

She didn't know how long she had been trapped in that apparent portal as it ferried her to an unknown destination… not that she even really cared while within its confines. While she feared the darkness composing it would harm her, it did anything but. So black and abyssal, it pressed in so very closely around her, but… it acted as a balm rather than a vice, blessedly cool in comparison to the searing light eating away at her from the inside-out. It was so soothing in fact, that she attempted to reach out for more of that lovely darkness, seeking any respite that she could receive from the constant agony she was in. As soon as her digits brushed against whatever constituted as the walls of this portal, dark tendrils reached out to meet her. Coiling and curling around her hand, they were as gentle as a lover's touch and so wonderfully  _ cool _ that she could have wept as they travelled up, up, up along the length of her arm, lessening all that horrid pain as they layered over her skin. Past elbow, then shoulder, and they were so very close to folding over her core where that light shone the brightest, burned the worst —

And then she was spat out of the portal, all those soothing tendrils retreating within its depths before it snapped shut.

She  _ wailed, _ a cry of pure desperation, of a basal sort of  _ want _ for that wondrous darkness that so cruelly left her, yet it showed it was even more cruel in how it ignored her pleas for it to return. Having such relief quite literally at her fingertips only for it to be wrenched away left her slumping against the floor, the full brunt of her inner agony blazing right back to life. The room she had been abandoned in was dark, yes, but it was a silent, unaspected loom rather than the charged,  _ alive _ darkness she had been plunged into. Much like how the stone floor that dug into her knees was cold in a way that sapped the strength from her already weak limbs rather than rejuvenating it. It made her shiver… or, at least, that was what she convinced herself so she didn't have to consider the primal desire to make the pain  _ stop _ that made her body tremble instead.

Weak from the light burning away in her core, all she could do now was shiver against the floor she couldn't even see, legs stubbornly unwilling to even attempt to push her body up.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when she heard the footsteps.

Without sight available to her in the gloom, she focused in on the noises, hearing sharper than the norm. Heavy boots against stone tile, but it wasn't simply the material that sounded as though it had weight to it. Every "click" was slow and measured, prolonged as if the person making those steps was shuffling along… or languidly strolling, she realized. Closer and closer they drew before they stopped right in front of her. Squinting to potentially see their owner was a fruitless endeavor, but one that she tried anyway, unable to see through the darkness no matter how hard she attempted to do so.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, more likely), said owner was apparently unwilling to merely stick to the shadows. With a "snap" that was deafening compared to the silence it shattered, a pitch-black flame flickered to life in midair, somehow managing to illuminate the space around itself.

...And she immediately wished it hadn't.

Revealed in the light of that fire, sneering at her as smugly as ever, was Emet-Selch, his visage freezing any residual want in her far, far more effectively than the cold stones beneath her.

"I thought I told you to come alone."

His tone was accusatory, as though  _ she _ had been the one to perform some sort of faux pas and not the Ascian. Bold of him when  _ he _ was the one who decided to shoot one of her friends and lead her to this false city beneath the waves… if she were even still in Amaurot at this point. She couldn't help but squint once more, defiance rather than a need to see fueling the action this time. "And you really expected me to listen to you after that little stunt you pulled?"

He sighed, a gesture sending that flame trailing from just above his open palm to an ornate sconce set into the wall. Once there, it grew to allow her to see the rest of her surroundings. Some type of cell, painfully barren after seeing the splendors of Amaurot. Other than the sconce, there was a plain wooden chair propped against a corner and that was about it. A door was set into one of the walls, but was firmly shut, telling her that the Ascian must have used his damnable teleportation powers to enter. Speaking of the devil, he squatted down on the balls of his feet before her, his joints making a few pops of protest, though he didn't seem to acknowledge them.

"Expected? No, not at all. Had some small inkling of hope that you might listen to me for once in your pathetic existence? Quite possibly." Another sigh, his shoulders slumping even more than they already were. "And yet you still managed to disappoint me further. Truly a miracle in the worst way possible."

She wasn't in the mood for his particular brand of dry sass at the best of times and this was most certainly not one of them. Though every one of her senses screamed at her to try to flee from this uncomfortably-close Ascian, she merely leaned back from his leering face, wanting to conserve what strength she had left. Fortunately, it didn't cost her any of it to make a retort of her own. "You should have  _ expected _ that, given what little faith you already had in the mortal races." Then, before he could react, "What do you want, Emet-Selch? What  _ could  _ you want with some apparent  _ creature _ who has apparently only disappointed you?"

A smirk, then, overtaking that look of mock melancholy he had on for the hope of mankind (or lack thereof). "I assure you, it is quite simple for even your Sundered mind to comprehend. You clearly cannot be entrusted with even the simplest of tasks as you are now. Given how newly-birthed Sin Eaters retain some measure of their former selves for a time, it can be safely assumed that when you are newly reborn as a Lightwarden, you may refuse to succumb to your new nature right away. It would result in yet again pushing back the Calamity that has been scheduled for this star… and I would say it has missed its deadline quite enough times, wouldn't you agree?"

She merely narrowed her eyes, not wanting to give him the pleasure of receiving an answer to such a question.

Despite that, Emet-Selch was apparently all-too happy to continue. "So I must play my hand yet again—I know, I know, such a burden, but one I am willing to take up if it furthers our Lord's goals." Dramatically, he tipped his head back and draped an arm over his forehead, and released a belabored breath.

The Warrior's stomach flipped at how he was hamming up an act that amounted to wanton genocide.

"I pondered and pondered as you made your way through splendid Amaurot. However could I ensure that this little play will be an absolute showstopper even with having to work with such a  _ disagreeable _ star?" A pause, clearly searching in vain for yet another answer. After a moment, two of silence, he huffed petulantly and continued. "It is simple, really. For the Calamity, I require your flesh, blood, and the abundant amount of light aether within you, all things that are tied to your physical being." Lips parted in a shark's smile as he looked at her like nothing more than a piece of meat at market.

"For these intents and purposes, your  _ mind _ is worthless."

Finally,  _ that  _ particular line spurred her into action, not wishing to stick around and see what the Ascian meant by that. Channeling what strength she had left into her legs, she sprung up to make a run for the door, panicked mind not even parsing the fact that it was probably locked.

She barely made it one bounding step before a sharp "snap" echoed off the stones, deep purple chains suddenly materializing from thin air and coiling around her body, keeping her suspended in thin air. They weren't quite metal, but they were just as cool to the touch as they bit into her skin, salving and stirring the light within her all at once. Dimly, she had the slightest inkling that she had felt something like this before at some point long, long ago, the lightest hint of deja vu trying to tug a faraway memory into the here and now… Not that she could focus on that sensation for very long.

Instead another took its place—that distinct feeling of  _ want _ as those chains pressed into her. Made of the same aether as the tendrils that brought her to this place, they held a similar property to soothe the light raging away within her and she found herself  _ whining  _ as she tried to lean into them, anything to feel that light abate even partially.

The Ascian, meanwhile, circled around her, expression shifting from smug victory to a sort of intrigued disgust, like someone finding a new variety of insect to gawk at. "Your very aether is  _ singing _ … Why, Hero, are you perhaps  _ getting off _ on this?" Almost as emphasis, he hooked the fingers of one hand and made a squeezing motion with it, causing those chains to constrict tighter around her form.

The sudden change in pressure wrenched out a  _ moan _ that surprised even herself, her eyes widening once she realized that noise had come from her own lips. She hadn't been aware of it before then, but that need for salvation from the light had turned into an entirely separate need, the pit of her abdomen at hardly more than a bare simmer compared to the rest of her searing body, but still noticeable now that it had been brought up. Somehow, this Ascian had managed to unintentionally draw one of her hidden desires to the surface and, now that this weakness was on full display, he would no-doubt take advantage of it.

He was still the enemy, even now,  _ especially  _ now. No matter how knowledgeable or powerful he might be, he would quite happily end her life and those of her friends as soon as he was done toying with them. That was all she had to keep in mind to stay strong against whatever he was planning.

Unfortunately, the Ascian now had the ability to purge the thought from her mind all-too easily.

Stopping in front of her, he raked his gaze over her form with that look of curious revulsion once more. "Though your mind does not remember, your body most certainly does… Had I the time or desire to do so, I would test the extents of this more thoroughly. However, I have neither at the present." A smirk was his only answer to the questioning look in her eyes, offering no additional explanation for the cryptic comment.

His hand then raised to stroke at his own chin, head tipping this way and that in thought. "Buuut… I will have to do  _ something  _ about all that light within you for what I have in mind, so I suppose I will indulge you in the final bit of pleasure you will ever receive."

Before she could even balk at the sheer  _ arrogance _ of him, there was another snap of his fingers, this time summoning some sort of tendrils that slithered out from numerous small portals around herself. The same color as the chains, they wriggled forwards to rub and coil against her body, easily slipping into her clothing despite her squirming as much as she was able to in her bonds. Smooth and clammy and dripping with some sort of slippery secretion, they were utterly  _ revolting _ … at first.

Just as they shared the coloration as the chains that bound her, they also shared their ability to soothe the light burning her from the inside-out. As they trailed over her searing flesh, leaving trails of cooling slime in their wake that slickened her skin and saturated her outfit, her body at least couldn't help but have a growing appreciation for them. She knew she shouldn't; they were horrid and unnatural, no better than finding pleasure from the ministrations of some eager beast… No, worse. At least a beast would only be following whatever basal whims it had. This was an intelligent act of malice from someone who was trying to see her completely debased before carrying out whatever horrid plans he had for her.

The wholly amused quirk of his lips as he watched these tendrils rub against her told her as much.

"Poor things…" At first, she thought he was referring to her, but the way he almost lovingly caressed one of the tentacles bulging through her clothes dashed any hope of that. "They must be so constricted like this… Here, let us fix that." Another snap (if she got out of this alive, she would surely be hearing that noise in her nightmares) and her outfit was instantly vaporized into motes of aether that lazily trailed upwards.

The abrupt shock of cool air hitting her entire body left her gasping, but not as much as the tentacles surging forwards, eagerly roaming over the new expanse of her skin that had been covered up. Two in particular wrapped around her breasts, their tips lazily flicking over her quickly-hardening nipples, coaxing soft groans out of her.

"Look at you," Emet-Selch cooed, "exposed and vulnerable before a big, bad Ascian and you cannot help but  _ moan _ about it." He darted a gloved hand down between her legs despite her attempts to press her thighs together, swiping broadly across her lower lips. When he pulled his hand away, he examined the slick clinging to it with his now usual level of disgust before flicking it off as best he could, fluid spattering on the stone tiles. "Well, it seems as though your body craves for more at the very least. How about we see about sating that desire, hm?"

With that said, a third tendril languidly made its way down her body, leaving another trail of slime in its wake. She tried to stop it, of course, but no matter how tightly she attempted to press her legs together, the tendril's shape and slipperiness allowed it to wriggle unceasingly towards its objective, easily slipping between her legs. As soon as it reached her already soaking pussy, it rubbed between her labia, slicking itself up with her fluids and drawing more moans out of her in the process. Before long, it fully slipped between them, entering her body.

Immediately, she drew in a sharp breath. With the shape of it and how much her body  _ wanted, _ there was no pain, no. However, it still felt wholly  _ unnatural _ , having this monstrous intrusion pressing into her. She had taken cocks before, certainly, but this was an entirely different matter. Pliable, squishy, and  _ wiggling _ , this was no ordinary member and she couldn't help but feel utterly  _ violated _ as it slid into her, as though she was nothing more than a monster's plaything.

Of course, given the one controlling it, that wasn't too far from the truth.

She couldn't keep her mind on that thought for very long, however.

As that tentacle slid deeper into her, it soothed her searing flesh far more effectively than the ones merely caressing her skin, that balming chill penetrating to her very core where the light was at its strongest. Even the thought of how unnatural and horrid this situation was dissipated in the face of that fact, superseded by the primal need to calm that raging light at least partially. Soon enough, her hips were bucking downwards of their own accord, wanting to draw it in even deeper where it would be most effective, where that sweet, sweet darkness would dull that burning aether. As the joint efforts of the tendril and her own body filled her, she couldn't help but close her eyes, tip her head back, and  _ moan _ , revelling in the sensations now that her mind could no longer focus.

"I do wonder what your beloved Scions would think of you if they were to see you like this." Emet-Selch's words drifted dimly to her. Cracking an eye open revealed him idly watching the tentacles do their unholy work, completely unaffected by what he was witnessing. "To see the vaunted Warrior of Darkness being fucked by an Ascian and moaning like a wanton slut because of it. Aaah… how I would  _ love _ to see their faces if they knew how  _ depraved _ you truly are.”

Oh, now  _ that _ managed to drag some dregs of resistance out of the defiled Warrior; if one thing was bound to make her fired up, it was a threat to her friends. “Y-you… You leave them out of this!” She managed to exclaim in between stuttering, harsh breaths.

For a moment, he pretended to think on the matter, head tilting to one side, then the other. “Mmm… No. If I wish to involve them in this little production of mine, then I will, no matter what your opinion on the matter might be. In fact… I do not believe you have any say at all, so how about I simply leave you unable to speak your mind, hm?”

With that said, another tendril forced itself into her panting mouth before she could even attempt to close it. She gagged on the length almost immediately, but that didn't halt its progress whatsoever as it slithered its way into her throat, choking her with its sheer girth. The slime covering it eased its travel through her unwilling throat, coating her tongue in a slick layer so cloyingly sweet that she would be gagging even if she didn't want it shoved in her. Tears began to well up at the corners of her eyes as she tried to expel it, nostrils flaring in some desperate attempt to draw in air around it. Just as darkness started to encroach on the edges of her vision and she feared she might pass out from lack of oxygen, it retreated entirely, leaving her gasping desperately for air.

With all the other sensations, she barely registered the feeling of a gloved hand being pressed to her cheek, a twisted mockery of affection. "Now, now, I cannot have you losing consciousness on me. No, I want you  _ awake _ for this."

And then the tentacle plunged back into her mouth, cutting off her oxygen once more.

She didn't know how long that continued. Every time she came close to running out of air, the tendril in her throat withdrew, offering her an utterly divine gulp or two of oxygen before cutting off her supply once more. All the while, the one in her pussy kept fucking her, wrenching out more noises that depleted her precious supply of air. She lost track of time, falling limp in her bindings, focused only on breathing when she could and outlasting the Ascian's assault on her.

Eventually, both the tentacles inside of her thrusted in  _ deep _ , pulsing as they pumped their seed into her, but… it was nowhere near normal. Instead of hot, sticky cum, this was some sort of thick, cool fluid that flooded into her from both directions, washing over the light and beating it back until she could barely feel it as a spark within herself.

She couldn't help but let out a strangled cry of  _ relief _ , her body and muscles convulsing weakly in an exhausted release of her own as she was filled and the light swallowed up.

As soon as the flow of aether or liquid darkness or  _ whatever _ it was halted, the tendrils retreated from her and the chains dissipated, dropping her on her arse. Shivering on the stone tiles, leaking that thick, purple fluid from both ends, all she wanted to do was pass out and forget she was defiled in such a way.

But the Ascian wasn't about to let sweet oblivion take her. Not yet.

Another "snap" barely managed to get her attention, the world feeling hazy and the noise sounding muffled to her overloaded brain. The magic this time had swapped out Emet-Selch's emperor attire for his true outfit, the robes of an Ascian now cloaking his form and a red mask with concentric white circles adorning his face.

However, he didn't stay that way for very long.

Quickly, his body began to fade and condense into purple-tinged aether, though the mask remained as solid as ever. The magic, his very being, she realized, swarmed into the mask, absorbed by it until only it remained behind, hovering ominously in place.

Until it shot straight towards her.

After her ordeal, she didn't have the reaction time to even attempt to bat it away, defenseless as it twirled around in midair before the back of it settled against her face. Letting out a pathetic whine, the best she could do was sluggishly claw at the smooth material of it after it had already pressed against her, weak attempts not able to budge it even an ilm despite no straps or anything of the sort keeping it in place.

And then she felt the  _ pressure _ .

Aetherial strength pressing in against her weakened, broken mind, flooding in through the cracks, threatening with all-too real strength to sweep her away entirely. She gasped, an act of instinctual desperation rather than any true need for air this time. Hands quickened, raw adrenaline spurring her into action as she scrabbled harder, but just as futilely, against the mask covering her face, knowing without a doubt that it was the source of this force. "No… No, no, no, no…" She whimpered,  _ pleaded  _ for the aid of any man or god despite knowing deep down that none were listening in if the Ascian was able to go this far with her.

_ "My, my, is it  _ **_always_ ** _ such a mess in here?" _ Came an all-too familiar voice, cutting through the haze of adrenaline and despair to reverberate crystal clear through her skull.  _ "You really could use some tidying up." _ There was another surge of that pressure, sweeping through her head like someone clearing off a table, taking thoughts along with it. What remained behind was raw instinct, a desperate desire to keep what was left of her mind intact.

The urge to beg for her right to have her body.

"Please…" She whispered, voice hoarse, throat raw.

_ "It will take further effort to make this liveable, but I am sure I can manage."  _ Another push, memories of her precious friends skittering away and shattering to shards before her mind's eye.

"P-please…!" Nails scraped against the surface of the mask, but the material remained unscathed. Her vision swam dark as though the Ascian's aether was encroaching on her very eyes.

_ "Shhh…" _ Emet-Selch shushed her and she could see a gloved finger before a pair of lips drawn into a devilish smirk.  _ "I am the architect of nations. I am certain I can make even this pathetic excuse for a mind inhabitable… for the short amount of time I will be taking up residence in it, anyway." _

_ "Please!" _

One final push, and then, nothing.

* * *

It was a blessing, not that she could tell anymore. With Emet-Selch at the forefront of her mind, she wasn't able to perceive the way he controlled her body to clean it up, make it presentable again. She didn't see how he teleported back to Amaurot and continued on with her goal. And, most importantly of all, she didn't witness him returning to the Scions wearing her skin.

The light within the shell of her body leaking through the darkness he planted in her like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode and unleash a mindless beast the likes of which not a single one of the shards had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Twitter right [here](https://twitter.com/HippestGlitch).


End file.
